


Mystrade ficlet: Halloween costume

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fanfic for Fanart, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "Just wear the cape and you'll look just like him."Mycroft isn't a fan of dressing up for Halloween...





	Mystrade ficlet: Halloween costume

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://abitto.tumblr.com/post/100891825239/lets-draw-sherlock-favourite-au-halloween

“No.”

 

“Oh, come on Mycroft! It's our first Halloween party together. We have to embrace it.”

 

“I do not see the point of walking around the streets in that. It's horribly old-fashioned.”

 

Mycroft pouted as he waved towards the piece of clothing Greg had in his hands.

 

“We are old-fashioned love.”

 

Greg grinned, seeing the protest on his lover's face. Shaking his head fondly before giving Mycroft a kiss.

 

“Besides, you already have most of it down. Handsome features, sharp fangs, bored look, and a posh attitude. Just wear the cape and you'll look just like him.”

 

“You know how I despise stereotypes, Gregory.”

 

“And it has nothing to do with what happened in 1887. I don't think Drac would hold a grudge this long. Even if you stole his spotlight”

 

Greg smirked, seeing the displeasure on Mycroft's face.

 

“I did not steal his spotlight. Mycroft crossed his arms, face blank as he continued. “He was late, it was cold and the cape just happened to be there. I can't help it that Stoker wrote about it. How did you hear about it anyway?”

 

Mycroft squinted his eyes at him and Greg smiled. Other people would have been terrified by now but Greg just found it endearing and he shrugged a shoulder, still holding the cape in his hands.

 

“Sherlock might have said a few things. I saw pictures.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh yes.” Greg grinned, loving the light blush on his lover's pale cheeks. It wasn't visible to humans but vampires must certainly do blush. “ You looked quite stunning with that cape on. A real king of the night.” His eyes went up and down Mycroft's body, holding his gaze for a moment longer before licking his lips. It was cheesy as hell but it still had an effect on Mycroft. His eyes getting wider and more purple as he uncrossed his arms, waving a hand dismissively.

 

“Gregory don't be silly.”

 

“I'm not being silly. You were gorgeous, still are. I bet everyone wanted to your 'servant'. Greg stepped forward, putting his hand on Mycroft's cheek and noticing the tinge of warmness against his palm. “ I know I wouldn't have minded.”

 

“Gregory, you, I.”

 

Greg smiled, kissing Mycroft's lips, teasing him with his tongue as he pressed his body closer, feeling Mycroft lean into it before he back away a bit. Looking into purple colored eyes.

 

“Oh, you like that idea don't you Myc? I'll be your servant if you wear the cape. I'll do anything you want.”

 

“Anything?”

 

Mycroft's voice is rougher than before and it sends a shiver down Greg's spine.

 

“Oh yes.” Dress as king of the night for the party and you can be my master afterwards.”

 

Just saying the words has Greg conjuring up images of him on his knees, naked and waiting for Mycroft's orders and he hears a tiny, sinful sound near his ear.

 

“Hmm, I do like making you work for it.”

 

Mycroft tries to sound cool and sure but his voice hitches just a little, his hand on Greg's arse and Greg presses forward, feeling Mycroft's nails dig into his arse as he licks Mycroft's neck.

 

“And I love it when you make me work.” Greg whispers, biting Mycroft's neck gently and it ears him another dirty sound. He pulls back, creating space between them, seeing Mycroft's body sway towards him. He holds up the cape, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“What do you say, Master? Can I be of service?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the artwork on Tumblr this week and this little ficlet came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
